


Faulty Dreams

by 101MysticMeow101



Category: Dreamtale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101MysticMeow101/pseuds/101MysticMeow101
Summary: A new multiverse, based around Dreamtale!I will make a summary when the story is something I can actually make summary of. Also, no schedule.I was kinda just struck with this idea after listening to two songs, and I kinda planned out a whole au+multiverse.I may actually draw this out but, only if I get more chapters out. I will draw some scenes though! Thats for sure. Those will be posted on my tumblr and instagram.Enjoy!Undertale created by Toby FoxDreamtale created by Jokublog
Relationships: Nightmare/Dream(Brotherly)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A new multiverse, based around Dreamtale! 
> 
> I will make a summary when the story is something I can actually make summary of. Also, no schedule. 
> 
> I was kinda just struck with this idea after listening to two songs, and I kinda planned out a whole au+multiverse.
> 
> I may actually draw this out but, only if I get more chapters out. I will draw some scenes though! Thats for sure. Those will be posted on my tumblr and instagram.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Undertale created by Toby Fox  
> Dreamtale created by Jokublog

There once stood a tree, tall proud, fruits hanging from the branches. There were two sides, each growing their own fruit. One side grew fruit that was golden and contains positivity. The other side grew fruit that had a darker color of purple, containing negativity. Both fruits are shaped like an apple but are quite beautiful. People stopped and admired the apples but didn't stay for long. 

There were two Guardians protecting the fruits. One protected the positive, the other protected the negative. These two took their mission very seriously, people were too scared too settle near the tree, for they feared the Guardians would attack. But the two were only doing their job. Their purpose. Their reasoning for being alive. There was never a village near the tree. No one abused anyone. Everything was fine. 

Everything was normal

There was a village out north, 10 miles out and would take approximately an hour and 30 minutes to get there. The negative guardian would go to vilage every two months, getting stuff for him and the other guardian. This is where it begins.


	2. Chapter 1 || Act 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare goes shopping and almost gets mugged

Nightmare was a guardian. He protected the negative fruits as his brother protected the positive, but as of right now, his brother is guarding both of the fruits as he went shopping. He walked around the village in his cloak, looking around at the food they sell.

_FRESHLY GROWN APPLES! ONE APPLE FOR 3 ᘜ_

He checked the apples, placing a few in his basket. The man // _he seemed to be some type of wolf monster_ // who is selling the apples narrowed his eyes and pointed to the sign. The guardian sighed as placed the amount he owed. He waved goodbye to the now pleased monster as he moved on to look for more food. As the guardian bought some more food items, two hands gripped on his shoulder behind him. A small yelp escaped his mouth and turned his head quickly to see who grabbed him. A grin greeted his eyes.

"Hiya Nightmare!" The cheerful tone came from a human, they were a tad bit taller than him, their skin a tan color, eye closed, and a large grin plastered the human's face. " _Jeez Frisk, could you not do that please_?" Nightmare muttered. Frisk shook their head and chuckled. "Here to visit lil' ol' me?" The human asked, the guardian only shook his head and sighed. Frisk just smiled and motioned to follow, and so he followed.

They walked up to a building, it was quite obviously old and was a little run down. There was a large sign above the door. ' **LIBRARY** ', the sign said. As they walked inside, a desk surrounded by shelves filled with books greeted them. There were a couple of tables beside the desk, only one person sat at a table, a reptilian monster, she had yellow scales, small glasses, and a smile on her face. She seemed to be reading some book, most likely fantasy with the cover. "You have your books?" Nightmare looked over to Frisk and nodded, he then grabbed two books that he stored in his bag. He handed the books over to the human.

Frisk was the librarian in this town, their adoptive mother used to own it, till she passed away due to an illness she got the illness from her other two children, a human and monster. They were both older than Frisk and died from the illness. The illness was called 'Buttercup' and that was the only known case. Nightmare didn't know much about it, only the things that Frisk told him.

Nightmare wandered off to a section with books, genre being fantasy. He picked out a book, it quite thick, for it having many pages, about 3 - 4 inches. '𝕾𝖙𝖔𝖗𝖞 𝖔𝖋 𝕿𝖜𝖔' was the book's title. It had an interesting cover, it was faded out but you could at least see what it was trying to portray. Two masks, happy and sad, on two people, ribbons surrounding them. ' _Seems interesting enough_ ' Nightmare thought as he walked back to Frisk.

" _I have a book that I'd like to take home,_ " Frisk looked over to him and raised a brow. "Only one? Thought you would've taken at least another one," Nightmare shook his head said that his brother wanted to spend more time with him. The human shrugged and decided to just go along with it. "I have somethin' for your brother," Frisk held out their hand, it was holding a piece of cloth, the color was buttermilk yellow, and a small black tie with a black bead. The bead had a large yellow star on it and 5 blue dots surrounding.

"I saw this while shoppin' for some new clothes, reminded me of how your brother looked so, I decided to get it, he still has the same color pallete, right..?" The guardian nodded and smiled as he thanked his friend and took the gift. " _I'm sure he'll love it, could I also have some paper_?" Frisk tilted their head in confusion and asked why. " _I'm gonna teach Dream how to read and write, I figured he might want to learn how to read since it tends to get a bit boring over at the tree_." The human smiled, "That's quite nice of you Nightmare, do you want to at least get a book for Dream?" Nightmare thought for a bit and nodded.

Frisk walked away and looked at shelf, after a few minutes, they took out two books and walked over to the guardian. "This is should be easy enough to read." They said as they waved one of the books around. The book was thin, most likely for young audiences. The other book was a thick one, the cover said dictionary. "And this one should explain the words that he doesn't know." " _Thank you Frisk, i appreciate it_." Nightmare smiled at the human. "No problem, you helped me so time for me to help you." Nightmare begins walk out of the library, before he does, he calls out to Frisk, " _See you in two months_!" Frisk grinned and waved.

As Nightmare stepped outside, he looked into his basket and going over the things he got. ' _Apples..Carrots.. Bread, beef._.' He does this for a while but he feels a negative aura behind him. He turns to see a few people glaring at him. " _Am I blocking your path_?" He asks. A human woman, she seemed to be the leader, shakes her head and says, "No mate, we'd like to ask ya if ya were able to give us ya basket." Nightmare stared at the female, processing what she said, then shook his head. " _I'm afraid not ma'am, sorry, this is for me and my brother_." The woman's frown deepened, "Really mate? Ya can just buy more, we can't, we don't wanna waste no money."

Nightmare, growing very uncomfortable, sighed. " _Ma'am, I cannot get more, this is the last of my money_." The woman scoffed at this. "Listen, we can do this the easy way or the hard way mate." The guardian looked around, trying to find a way out of this situation.

He then suddenly had an idea.

" _Ma'am, may I ask, why do you call me mate? Tis not like we're acquaintances, also, must you say it in every sentence_?" The woman stopped, processing what the guardian said, the others around her started a laugh a little. While this happened, Nightmare ran, exitting the village. Once the woman finally realized he was running away, she called out to him, "YA GONNA RUN INTO THE GUARDIANS, THEY'LL KILL YOU IN COLD BLOOD IF THEY SEE YOU!" Nightmare snorted as he ran, he was one the guardians and he very much doubted that his brother would kill him.

He slowed down once he was just a small figure in the distance.


	3. Chapter 2 || Act 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Nightmare have a moment of shame and then they play tag.
> 
> Oh and also, Dream reveals he wants to try eating an apple.

" _Dream, I'm back_!"  
.  
.  
.

Nightmare walked over to a tree, it was quite large to say the least, and was in the middle of a field. It had apple-like fruits hanging, golden, and mulberry colored. He saw his brother just rolling around in the grass.

" _Dream, what are you doing_?" The positive guardian just stopped, looked up at Nightmare, then greeted him. "Oh hi Nighty, didn't notice you, heh." Dream awkwardly chuckled at seeing his brother. Dream got up, patting the grass that stuck onto him off. Nightmare stared at him, quite confused, but then gave him the cloth and bead.

"What's this?" Dream asked as he grabbed the items. Nightmare grinned. " _It's a gift_." The positive guardian gave the other a weird look. "Where'd you get the money for that?" Nightmare giggled slightly. " _It was free, the person who gave me this told me to give it to you_ ," his brother's eye-lights lit up. "Really? Tell me who!"

The negative guardian sighed. " _It's that child. The one with the who barely survived_." Silence filled the air. Guilt consuming the twins.

"Are they ok--" Nightmare nods. " _They were adopted by this family, unfortunately, they also died_." Dream looked down at the floor, as his toes curled up in the grass in shame. He suddenly felt a hand grasp his shoulder. "It's alright Dream, they were released from a burden weighing them down."

"Okay.." Dream was still unsure but decided to move away from the topic.

The two guardians stood in silence for one good minute, wind blowing across them. The positive guardian looked down at the cloth and bead. He might as well wear it, right? He put the cloth around the back of his head, grabbing the two ends, slipping them into the bead.

"Well?" Dream grinned as Nightmare struggled to not laugh as he looked at him. The positive guardian leaned down slightly and shook his hands beside his head.

Small laughs escaped the negative guardian's mouth, the other slowly joining in.

After they finish laughing, they sat down, leaning against the tree. " _Dream, I did get something for you, and no, I did not pay_." Dream looked at Nightmare confused. "More things?" He nodded. " _I'm gonna teach you how to read_."

"Really?" The positive guardian was quite excited to say the least. His brother was usually reading if he wasn't busy playing with him. It seemed quite fun for Nightmare but, in all honesty, it looked a tad bit boring. You just sit and look at tiny words until you've reached the end. Dream decided that he might as well learn, he never got an education, neither did Nightmare but apparently books help.

Nightmare took out the dictionary and children's book that Frisk gave him. " _So, first, we'll start off with basics_."

|||||||||||

ㄒ|爪乇-丂Ҝ|卩

|||||||||||

Dream was extremely bored.

As much as he loves his brother, he does not want to go through this suffering. As he stares at the pages, he begins to tune out Nightmare, and the words seem to just merge. The positive guardian has an urge to release a groan but fights against it.

" _Dream_?" The positive guardian snapped out of his trance and looked towards the other, who had an annoyed look plastered on his face. "Were you even paying attention?" Nightmare asked.

"Uh-- No..?" Dream chuckled nervously as his brother facepalmed,

Nightmare huffed as he looked back over to book. A small smile was placed on his face once he looked back.

"Can we do something fun?"

" _Reading IS fun_."

"For you it is, it's boring"

The negative guardian rolled his eyes with a smile on his face as he stood up, Dream followed suit. " _Well_ ," Nightmare walked around Dream. " _How about we play tag_?" He suddenly stopped and turned to the other with a smirk.

Dream grinned and nodded. " _Okay, also_ ," Nightmare stepped closer. " _Tag, you're it_." He poked Dream and bolted off.

The positive guardian stood there dumbfounded until realizing what happened. "HEY!" He ran after his brother, slightly upset he was the seeker.

|||||||||||

**ㄒ|爪乇-丂Ҝ|卩** _(Again--)_

|||||||||||

The brothers played for a while, laughing and giggling as they played. Nightmare was the one who got tired first, having to walk for like an hour and a half twice. So once they finished playing, they sat on two of the branches on the tree, in their corresponding side.

Dream hummed as he looked around. There was a beautiful sunset resting on the horizon with clouds surrounding it. He wasn't interested in that however. He focused his vision on one of the golden fruits, shimmering within the light that was slowly going to go out.

He leaned over and turn"Nighty, have you ever wondered what the apples tasted like?"

" _No, why would I? It's our sole purpose to protect the fruits, the reason why we were created_." Dream raised a brow. "Really? Not once have you ever wondered what it would taste like?" Nightmare was getting a little uncomfortable but decided to answer. " _I mean, once but that was when we were young, like in the first century we were created in_."

"I still wonder, what would it taste? How would it feel?"

" _Uh Dream_..?"

"Would we act the same?"

" _Dream_."

"Oh! Oh! Nightmare, do you want to try eating one with me?"

Nightmare blinked, a bit in shock. " _Dream, we are not eating the apples. We were literally made to protect them_." The other huffed. "So, it's been so boring. Nothing is different. It's, all the same, every single day."

The negative guardian slightly glared at the positive. " _I tried teaching you how to read_."

"Reading is boring." Dream countered.

Nightmare sighed then looked over to his brother. " _How about, next time we need stuff from the village, you go and I'll stay. Is that good enough for you_?" Dream thought about it for a moment but then decided to agree. He never actually went to the village, nor asked if he could. "Alright!"

The negative guardian smiled then looked at the stars. ' _How long were we talking? It wasn't even that long_..' It was a nice sight though, a deep blue freckled with little white dots. To top it off it had large, white crescent sitting within it.

It had been an interesting day indeed.


End file.
